heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper the Man Siren
Appearance Jasper is 17 years old and has shaved red hair. He is very skinny and tall, about 6 feet. The whites of his eyes are black with a neon green iris that glows and turns red when he is enraged. He wears a blood red trench jacket with the right sleeve completely torn off. His whole right arm is adorned with decrotive tattoos of swirly and spiky patterns. He wears just a tan shirt under his coat. He wears plain black jeans. Abilities/Weapons As a siren, Jasper can activate various phase abilities. These abilities use an energy that is found only in sirens, and he can use it to enhance physical strength, fire blasts of aura, and teleport. His abilities are not only limited to that, though. He can activate phase-lock which creates a barrier of this phase energy around his opponent, trapping them in place. This specific ability requires concentration, so he can't activate phase-lock and shoot a gun at the same time. He can coat his fist in phase energy, making his fist stronger. His phase energy green and has properties similar to radiation. Prolonged exposure to his energy can cause radiation poison like symptoms. A certain ability he can do that other sirens haven't been able to do, is gun enhancment. By jamming his hand in his gun, he can boost the effectivity of his guns:fire rate, damage, and he can even poison his bullets with his radiation. He learned from watching Lilith, that he can temporarily recharge his phase energy by absorbing Eridium. This doesn't provide any long term efects, but it does make his phase abilities last longer. Because of this he carries around 2 rocks of Eridium. He relies more on his phase abilities and little gun play in combat, but he does carry around a few firearms. Jakobs Repeater pistol:His basic firearm, the Repeater, is a fast firing pistol crafted by Hyperion. The pistol fires as fast as he can pull the trigger Hyperion Eagle Eye sniper rifle:A long range sniper rifle with a 3 foot long bayonet. The bayonet doubles as a detachable sword Bandit Shredder shotgun:A shotgun he got as a gift from a bandit. Useful only at close range. When given bullet enhancement, the shotgun fires at full auto. Not pump action, heavy recoil. Back story In the middle of the Three Horns Divide, there lived a simple bandit named Seth the Slaughterer. Seth was obssessed with the vault ever since it was discovered and did everything in his power to try and find it. But, with limited resources, intelligence, and money, his chances grew very slim, especially with Handsome Jack and the vault hunters looking for the vault as well. Seth decided he himself couldn't get the vault, but he could probably get someone to do it for him. He figured hiring someone wouldn't be viable, because he had no money. So he did the next reasonable thin:kidnapped a Hyperion scientist and forced him to craft a super soldier that would be like a son to Seth. Seth had the scientist extract the DNA of Jack's daughter, Angel, who was also a siren. Seth added some of his own DNA and the scientist created the clone that Seth decided to call, Jasper. Seth then offed the scientist and began to love Jasper like a real father. He taught Jasper how to shoot, rob, and kill people. Jasper mostly learned himself about his phase abilities and taught himself how to use them. Jack soon learned that another siren, a male one, existed in Three Horns Divide and immediatly had his troops hunt down Jasper. Hyperion troops stormed Seth's house and killed Seth, but Jasper fled to the Caustic Caverns:the abandoned underground factory for the Vahl gun company. Jasper lived in the Caustic Caverns, waiting for tensions to die down. All the poisonous and radioactive chemicals and fumes started messing with his psychological state and even his powers. His phase energy became a green hue. His broken psyche and unknowing of what was going on in the outside world, Jasper left the Caverns confused and angry, killing many who crossed his path. Weaknesses Jasper's phase abilities drain his energy as he uses them. When he runs out he will lose the ability to teleport and shoot blasts of phase energy. He hasn't found a way to regain phase energy, but he does know that recovers over time. The extended use of abilities like phase-lock and bullet enhancement tend to tire him out after prolonged use. He also is not very mentally stable and doesn't hesitate to throw the first punch. His mind also thinks he can endure more pain then he really can , making him a more reckless fighter. Personality Jasper has a sparratic personality. He normally is very nosy, obnoxious and childish, but is pron to random outbursts of psychotic behavior.